Drake Parker Lemon
by Amber Truesdale
Summary: OC x Drake, Trade with Eightbitlove on quizilla


My info:  
Name: Rori "Riot" Masters

Age: 18 (As is Drake n Josh)

Looks: Medium length black hair with a side swept bangs. 5'2 but wears pumps. Skirts are her favorite since she likes to use her body. Sex appeal is her key to everything. She tends to wear dark colors even with her vibrant personality. Hazel eyes lined with black pencil.  
She's very pale with a navel ring and a monroe piercing as well. A little jellyfish hip tattoo as well.

Personality: Has a slight crackle to her laugh, sarcastic, very charming and confident. She very sweet and is loyal but likes to have fun even if it means flirting to get into a concert.

Likes: Drake, rock music and fashion.

Dislikes: Mindy, and practical jokes.

If I could have a lemon or atleast a Lime I would be so grateful!

You twirled you pencil at you desk.

Today had been rather boring if you had to say so yourself.

It has been one week of being single and quite frankly you were ready to be with someone again. Though the only boy that really captured your interest was Drake.

You could only imagine the size of his…

Your thought's had been cut off by the bell ringing.

Walking out of the class quickly you made your way to your locker.

Once you had finished putting your things away you looked next to you to see a rather nervous Josh.

"H-hey Rori." Josh said,  
"Hey Josh." You said closing your locker.

He fiddled with his note book a little.  
"I-I was curious. If y-you're not bust would you like to hang out after school?" Josh asked you.

You thought for a moment. Josh wasn't all that fun to be around in your opinion but hanging out with him would give you a chance to be with Drake.

"Sure there's nothing I'd rather do with my time." You said. It came out a bit more sarcastic then it should have.

Josh frowned.

"Sorry I mean I'd love to I'll meet you after I serve my detention." You said waving bye to him.

After hand hour of sleeping in detention.

You walked out of detention to your surprise both Drake and Josh were standing there.

Drake smiled.

"So you're the girl Josh is meeting from detention." Drake said laughing.

"Way to go Josh." He added on.

"It's not like that." You say quite frankly.

Drake could only laugh.

The three of you made your way to Drake and Josh's house.

Josh had suggested playing a bored game. You turned that down almost immediately.

The idea of coming here seemed to being going bad quickly.  
That is until you heard the sound of a guitar.

You stood up from the couch and walked into Drake's room.

"Oh wow you're a good guitarist." You said.

"Thanks I didn't know you liked guitars." Drake said a bit surprised.

"Of course I do." You said.

Drake asked if you knew oh to play the guitar your self.

Sadly you only knew a little but you played what you knew.

"It's good but it could use some work." Drake said wrapping his arms around you placing his hand's on yours.

He guided your hands over a few cords.

Josh stood out in the living room. He was almost a bit sad when he realized he was late for work.

When you heard the door shut you knew you had the house all to yourself alone with Drake.

"You know this is fun and all but I have a better idea of what I'd like to do." You said turning around so you were face Drake.

"That would be?" Drake asked a bit clueless.

You smirked leaning in a capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

He kissed you back with just as much force.

Running his hands up your side before wrapping around you pulling you into him.

You pulled away a trail of saliva connecting your mouths.

Wiping it away you looked at him.

"Drake I want you to go all the way with me." You growl in a lustful voice.

"As you wish." Drake said pulling you back into the kiss.

His slender fingers made his way up your shirt slinking around to the back where he unhooked your bra with ease.

You ran your tongue along his lips begging for entrance.

He opened his mouth.

Running your tongue along his teeth you explored the caverns of his mouth.

Which oddly tasted like strawberry bubble gum.

His hands slid the straps of the bra off you the pulling up your shirt kneading your breasts between his fingers.

Trying to hold it in you couldn't help but let out a small moan.

His other hand had made it way up her skirt pulling the panties aside and running his finger along her clit.

Subconsciously you bucked your hips into his finger.

Drake smirked pulling away from the kiss.

He kissed his way down her neck. Playfully biting each place he kissed.

You let your fingers run down his toned body anxiously pulling at his pants.

He took his hand from your breast and pulled his pants down along with his boxers exposing his hard member.

The site alone was enough to make you wet.

He wiggled himself so he was repositioned so his groin was pressed against yours.

He removed his other hand from your wet pussy where he placed it on the his dick, moving it so his member would run up and down your juicy pussy.

"A-ah Drake." You moaned.

The teasing was almost unbearable.

"Do your want me to put it in?" Drake asked.

You nodded.

He placed his throbbing member at your entrance slowly sliding it in.

"Come on now don't tease." You purred.

"I just don't want to hurt you." Drake said with an unsure face.

"It won't hurt I promise." You state wrapping your legs around his waist then squeazing them forcing him all the way in.

"A-ah Rori you're so tight." Drake said.

The feeling was absolutely amazing.

Slowly he started to move his hips.

"F-faster." You say placing your hands on his shoulder looking him dead in the eyes.

He smirked speeding up his pace.

He leaned back down to continue kissing her neck before making his way to her breast.

His tongue circled around her nipple teasingly before capturing the soft flesh in his mouth. His hand played with her other breast.

With each ram his member made it closer to her womb until finally the tip of his member kissed your womb.

"A-AH! Drake." You screamed.

He continued to plow deeply into her.

Once he felt himself starting to get close. He pulled his mouth away from her erect nipple and once again capturing her lips.

Finally he came releasing himself deep inside her.

With the final pump and the release of the warm liquid it had sent her over the edge as well.

Drake pulled out and kissed you.

Suddenly you heard the door open followed by.

"Ew, That's so gross, I'm telling mom and dad."

"Damnit." Drake said knowing Megan had caught him.

He turned to you before getting dressed.

"We'll have to do this again sometime." Drake said with a wink before running off to get megan.


End file.
